


Lost (2p!HetaliaXreader)

by Kingofthesea



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2phetaliaxreader - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofthesea/pseuds/Kingofthesea
Summary: When (Y/n)'s mother dies, her father takes her from the city to the place where he grew up to raise her there. Feeling lost in this new environment (Y/n) begins to connect and become friends with not the greatest people, but she make the best out of it.





	

“Trees, trees, and oh look… More trees.” I spoke out loud as I watched the world pass by me, “look at all those trees! It’s really interesting!” Sarcasm dripping from my mouth wanting to make this blatantly obvious that I didn’t want to be here nor did I want to live here. But it wasn’t my decision (Sadly.) If I got to decide I would be back in the city with my friends, not in the middle of nowhere with strangers.

“Oh quit complaining, you’re going to love it here! This is the place I grew up!” My Dad tried to reassure me, I was about to retort with a snappy comment but I shut up knowing I would just put him in a bad mood… Or a worse mood than he was in now, and I would much rather just me be in a bad mood then both of us, “You’ll finally get to see where I grew up! It’s just a short walk from town but you’ll love it!”

I rolled my eyes knowing that a short walk meant like a mile away because his “short walks” were a pain in my ass. But I’ve seen a few pictures of town from Dad’s old photo books that he still keeps around for some reason when I close my eyes I can vividly picture the photo of a younger version of Dad with his arm wrapped triumphantly around some woman’s shoulders, that woman… Was my mother… God, how I miss her… I can’t even imagine what Dad feels, I looked over at him for just a second. He seemed happy. 

“Actually, I was talking to an old friend yesterday when you took a nap” Dad began to speak, I looked over at him, “He said that he would love to meet you” 

Okay, that’s cool, but I feel like he’s leaving something out

“And he has two sons!”

There it was.

“Great, he probably thought that I would want to make some extra cash and babysit some dumb brat kids.” I thought to myself jumping to the conclusion that they were younger than me considering that he would only bring it up if it was to get me out of the house, but I would probably already be spending most of my time out of the house because the internet up here was going to be shitty. I could just feel it in my bones.

The trees seemed to part away as I could see buildings, well not buildings per say but shops that looked like small houses, I guess we were in town. “Haha lucky I don’t have to work in town anymore.” Dad snickered to himself, “The grocery store manager still works there and I’m pretty sure he still hates me.” 

I let out a small giggle as I’ve heard many stories from Dad about his time working at whistle-stop grocery shop, and how much the manager hated him and the other employees. Dad said that the manager would have fired him if it weren't for my grandmother, the manager liked her but feared her at the same time. I guess Dad lucked out on that.   
The trees started to close back in on the street as we turned down a different road leaving the town, “Oh look, more trees.” My Dad scoffed, I just rolled my eyes crossing my arms looking back out the side window. 

The music that Dad was playing turned off which kinda gave us the heads up that someone was calling, I was upset that the call had silenced the music but at the same time I was thankful because I don’t think I could take any more of that country bullshit. Within a second the phone started to play the ringtone, my dad accepted the call, “Hello?” My dad spoke.

“Hello, Noah!” The voice from the phone rang in my ears as this man’s voice was uncomfortably odd it was clear that he was from a south state.

“Arran! You called at a great time!” Dad laughed.

“Did I now Noah?” The man I presume to be Arran laughed along with Dad.

Dad made another turn, the road was now no longer paved and very rocky, “I’m just about here.” My dad began but before he could ask any favours Arran jumped in with a response.

“A-Okay, I’ll be right over with the boys as soon as I see your car drive in! See you later” 

“See ya.” Dad hung up and the music began to play again just for Dad to shut it off again, “It’s so funny to hear his voice, after all these years you’d think the accent would have been a bit less… Thick…” Finally, my dad turned into the driveway or… the patch of dirt that represented the driveway. As soon as Dad parked the car I jumped out stretching my body, god I’ve been in that cramped car for too long, “Isn’t it nice?” Dad asked me.

Turning around I was met with a cottage that was clearly well maintained, “It looks… Amazing!” I was surprised I thought it was going to be a run-down shack in the middle of nowhere but this was nice. “This is where you grew up?”

“Hell yeah it is!” Dad cheered before I hear the voice from the phone. 

“Noah!” I turned to see Arran, he was larger than I expected, “Good to see you!” Dad walked up to him and then they bro hugged, skittishly I approached the man suddenly his gaze darted to me, “This must be (Y/n)!” He almost yelled.

“(Y/n)! Come say hi!” Dad brought me closer.

“Look how much you grown, I remember when you were just a tiny little thing.” Aaron chuckled a bit, “Where has the time gone…”  
Then more people came two boys, who look a bit older than me. Who are these guys? And why are they coming over here? “Noah you remember my boys!” Aaron spoke grabbing both of the guys. Wait… What?! I thought they were younger! 

“(Y/n), This is Matt” Aaron gestured to the blond one that stood on his left sunglasses covering his eyes, “And this is Allen.” Aaron gestured to the auburn haired one that stood on his right, he had sunglasses but they were perched on his head.

“He’s a vegan,” Aaron whispered to me, which clearly annoyed Allen. But he just gritted his teeth keeping his mouth shut. 

All of a sudden Aaron clapped his hands together to almost say, “Let’s start working!” 

I could feel the eyes on me, not from Aaron or Dad but Allen and Matt, clearly one of them was going to start talking to me so as quickly as I got out of the car I got out of that situation. I feel like if I were to start a conversation I would embarrass myself one way or another, I grabbed my bag and Dad gave me the instructions on where my room was as him and Aaron attempted and I can't stress the word attempted enough to carry some boxes out of the back of the car. I nod not really wanting to help and made my way down to the cottage.

Opening the door I was hit with unfamiliarity, it was a nice place and all but I wasn’t use to this, the air was so much easier to breathe than the stuff in the city, didn’t feel as thick. Following Dad’s instructions, I made my way down the hall and found the small staircase to what I believed was where my new room was located.

When I did make it up the steps there was the room, it looked old… Not ew gross this is unsanitary old, just old as in the nineteen thirties called they want their stuff back. I just threw my backpack onto my bed, then sat down next to where my bag laid, the bed made a small creaking noise in a response to my weight and did whenever I made a small movement as well.

As my back laid flat on my bed I looked up at the ceiling, “Why, why did you have to go?” I asked to nobody or… Nobody that was around anymore… “You were fine but then…” I took a deep breath trying my hardest not to cry. 

There was a knock at my door, “Oh shit!”I thought to myself quickly sitting up and wiping away the tears in my eyes. I saw Matt at my door he was holding a box, “I was told that you needed this eh.” He spoke in a raspy tone.

“Oh haha yeah, you can just leave it at the door.” I gave Matt a pan am smile as he set down the box, “Thanks.”

He stood up, “Hey, after all of this is done do you want me to show you around town?”  
I wanted to accept his offer but I felt like I couldn’t like if I did I would say something and he would hate or think I was weird. “Thank for the offer but I’ll have to think about it,” I told him. He slightly nodded his head.

“Okay but if you want me to show you around,” He walked over to me picking up my phone putting something in, “just call” He passed it back to me before turning around, “or yell… Whatever works for you.” 

I giggled at that comment as he descended down the steps to probably get more of my boxes, I looked on my phone to see what he did. As I thought he put his number in making his contact name Matty with a little maple leaf next to it, I laughed a bit under my breath. He seemed like the gruff manly type but he named himself Matty, what a dork.

Matt came back up with his brother this time, "You don't have much stuff eh, I think there's one box left" Matt spoke putting the box he had carried in the pile with the rest of the boxes as Allen did them same with his box. “You bring the last box up here, I have to help with some bigger boxes” Matt told Allen before leaving down the steps Allen following behind him stopping just for a second to look back at me.

When I couldn’t see him anymore I walked over to the boxes picking one up, It was labeled, “(Y/N)’S KNICK-KNACKS” I felt my gut twist. Why didn’t I just throw this stuff out, I wasn’t going to put any of the stuff in my room just the thought of it made my heart drop. 

“Hey.” Allen’s voice snapped me out of thought, “Do you need any help unpacking doll?” He asked watching me carry the box over to the closet. I cringed a bit when he called me doll bringing back memories of men in the city calling my friends and I that nick name.

I opened the closet, “Don’t you have to help the others with the bigger boxes?” I asked looking over at him. 

Before he could respond his phone began to ring, quickly he took it out of his pocket to see who it was. He kept his eyes on the phone for a second then he back up at me, then he looked down at his phone again. Without saying a word he turned around and left. 

I shook my head placing the box in the closet, “weird” I mumbled.


End file.
